Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active hood latch device for a vehicle to reduce a pedestrian injury value by uniformly lifting up a front end portion of a hood of a vehicle in case of a pedestrian collision accident.
Description of Related Art
A hood of a vehicle is a part which opens or closes an engine compartment of the vehicle and blocks noises of an engine. Recently, an active hood system has been used for a vehicle.
The active hood system lifts up the hood to protect a pedestrian in case of a pedestrian collision accident. Upon occurrence of the pedestrian collision accident, the active hood system lifts up the hood and prevents a secondary shock between a head part of the pedestrian and an engine part of the hood, thereby reducing a pedestrian injury value. Thus, the active hood system may be called a sort of pedestrian protection safety device.
To respond to pedestrian protection regulations which have been recently strengthened in relation to vehicles, vehicle manufacturers have studied on an active hood latch for uniformly lifting up, by popping up, a front end portion of a hood, among techniques related to the active hood system as part of pedestrian protection techniques.
A conventional active hood latch is structured to lift up a front end portion of a hood by directly lifting up multiple parts among components. However, the active hood latch has a complex structure, resulting in excessive cost, weight, and size and thus degrading mass production.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.